Whistling to the Sky
by Rikkamaru
Summary: Rex let out a bark of laughter that had little humor in it. "I didn't do anything, Six, but the birds...they got Noah." Light hints of Noex.


Don't own Generator Rex.

This story has hints and implications of Noah and Rex potentially becoming a couple. If this bothers you, do not read.

Whistling to the Sky

* * *

><p>Rex stopped driving and took off his goggles, cursing. He squinted, trying to catch sight of revealing bright feathers, but nothing appeared and he sighed disappointedly and transformed back in his normal shape.<p>

The evo should have easy enough to stop; it was a simple bird evo, and Rex had just captured it and was planning to cure it when _another_ one appeared and tackled him away from the first. Judging from the way they were acting, they had been mates before the mutation, and were still loyal to one another. They were able to successfully tag-team him and escape, but that wasn't what made Rex so agitated.

The teen's thoughts were cut off as the phone in pocket began to ring. Grumbling, he took it out and flipped it open. "Yo."

"It's Six. Return to base; now that we know that they're two of them, we can respond properly and capture them with little trouble."

Rex grimaced and glared at the sky. "Sorry, Six, I can't go back. I need to get them _now_, before anything else goes bad."

"What are you talking about? Nothing's gone bad, at least not over here. What have you done _this time_, Rex?"

Rex let out a bark of laughter that had little humor in it. "I didn't do anything, but the birds…they got Noah."

* * *

><p>Two hours earlier…<p>

"Sooo, care to explain to me why I'm here, Rex? I _highly_ doubt I'll be of much use against a bird evo."

Rex grinned at his best friend and threw his arm over the grouchy blonde's shoulders. "Now, now, I'm sure you'll be helpful in some way. You could talk so much the bird's grounded from boredom or something. Doesn't really matter, I just wanted my cheerleader to be here, y'know?" He winked at this part and his grin became reminiscent to the Cheshire's as Noah's face heated up in anger (or embarrassment; it was hard to tell).

"You…you…what – why – how am I – don't _say_ stuff like that!" the blonde sputtered, his face painted a noticeable red, the blush standing out on his pale skin. He gave his friend an annoyed scowl, but had to turn away quickly as Rex gave him a pathetic look as an attempt to gain forgiveness.

"Why nooot? You _do_ come to a lot of the captures, and you _do_ cheer me on. Doesn't that make you a cheerleader?" Rex still had the pathetic look on his face, but it was coupled with a clueless stare.

Noah gave him an incredulous look, but didn't leave him off the hook. "Oh no. Don't you dare try and play the "I have amnesia and don't remember this part of society" card. Even _you_ know that a cheerleader is a girl!"

Rex continued to give him a clueless stare, so Noah sighed and hung his head. "Fine; yes, Rex, I am your cheerleader. But can you _not_ say it like that?"

The evo, grinning at his triumph, pulled the blonde closer and ruffled his hair. "Sure thing, buddy!" Noah shook his head in exasperation, but there was a smile on his face, so Rex disregarded it and continued his conversation.

Or tried to, at least. Before he could open his mouth, however, a shriek echoed around them and a giant blue and red bird dived down at them. Rex rolled out of the way and steadied Noah there, his grin wide. "Time to beat down that bird!"

An hour and thirty minutes later, and Rex was all but growling from frustration. The freaking bird just _wouldn't_ go down, and it was ticking him off. Every time he thought it was tiring out, it would fly off then come right back. The problem was, every time it came back, it looked as if it hadn't been tired at all.

His frustration finally paid off as he got a direct hit on the bird. It crashed rather gracelessly onto the ground, and Rex was beginning to land when another weight tackled him and pushed him into a brick wall.

This time Rex really _did_ growl and his eyes snapped up to see the bird hovering where he had been. Growing confused, the teen looked down, where the bird should have been. It was still there. So, what was this bird doing here?

The question was never answered, however, as the still flying bird swooped down on him and gripped his Boogie Pack in its claws. With a disturbing squeal of metal bending and a crunch, the Pack shattered from his back and Rex was sent tumbling down the last few feet to the ground.

As he hit the ground, he let out a groan and looked up. Noah wasn't in immediate sight (which did panic him a bit), and the grounded bird was shaking away the shock of hitting the ground. The bird still in the air glided down and landed beside the other. Now that they were side by side, it was obvious that one was larger than the other, and was a little duller colored.

The two birds crooned to each other softly, and Rex tried to slowly get up and prep himself. Seeing the movement, the two birds swung their eyes over to him and seemed to glare him down. Rex tried to get one of his machines to show up, but the stress and exhaustion he was feeling made his biometrics fail.

The larger bird let out a screech and got into the air, swooping towards him. Before it could attack him, however, another person got in the way. The bird immediately flared its wings and stopped, still flapping to stay in the air. It screeched angrily at the interfering human, but the person just shook his head and stayed in place.

In this small confrontation, Rex was staring incomprehensibly at the back of the person's jacket. Who would try to protect him from an evo? None of the civilians were that brave (or stupid) and no one in Providence wore a green jacket like that.

Wait…green jacket…Rex gaped a little and stood up all the way, leaning on the wall behind him for support.

"Noah, get out of the way! What if that bird gets you?"

The blonde stopped his staring contest with the bird to shoot Rex an "are you insane?" look and didn't move. "If it doesn't get me, it'll get you, and I think I can handle that better than you can at the moment."

The bird screeched again, tearing Noah's attention back to it. The other bird had joined it, and the winged creatures stared at one another, communicating silently. When they finished, the large one snatched out, and gripped the back of Noah's shirt with its claws. The blonde only had a moment to yelp, before the bird took off, the smaller one following close behind.

It was then that Rex's biomechanics stabilized and he wasted no time in shifting to the Rex Ride. He took off, trying to find a sign of them, hoping it wasn't too late to find Noah.

* * *

><p>Present…<p>

The fear that had been present when the flight had started was definitely gone, leaving Noah staring at the landscape passing below them with boredom and some awe. Though the fear had left, the adrenaline of flying so precariously hadn't and the blonde was in some awe at the rush he felt. Was this how Rex felt every time he used the Boogie Pack?

Damn. No wonder he used it so often.

The bird above him shifted and let out a coo. The blonde grimaced and shook his head. This would be a long wait. Hopefully Rex will figure out where he is.

* * *

><p>"Rex, please calm down. Noah's going to be okay." Doctor Holiday's assurance fell on deaf ears as Rex paced back and forth in her lab.<p>

"No he's not! What if they ate him? What if they dropped him?" He froze and turned to stare at Holiday, his eyes horrified. "What if they ripped him apart and used him to line their nests?" he asked with a small voice.

Both Dr. Holiday and Agent Six stared at him with varying degrees of disbelief. "I don't think they'll do that, Rex."

"You don't know that!"

Agent Six and Holiday looked at each other, and the woman mimed pushing Six away. "Don't look at me; I'm only supposed to make sure he's healthy, not sane."

Agent Six let out a barely noticeable huff and looked at the still freaking out Rex. "Relax, kid. We'll go see where Noah is now."

That drew the teen's attention straight to him and Rex eyed his handler with caution. "Really? How are we going to do that?"

Agent Six began to walk outside, and didn't bother to wait as Rex scrambled to catch up behind him. They continued to walk until they found the main room. Walking to the computer that was set up in there, Six began to type something down. The screen went blank for a second before a map appeared. On it was an overview of the city, and in the far right corner was a blinking dot. Six pointed to the dot and zoomed in on it. "Your friend's there."

Rex stared at the dot like it knew the secrets of stopping Van Kleiss and looked at Agent Six again. "What is it? How are you tracking him?"

"You don't think we'll take precautions when it comes to the person hanging out with you?" Six asked. "When Noah agreed to befriend you, he was immediately implanted with a tracker in case he defected."

Rex stared at the agent and made a face. "That's cruel, dude."

The man looked emotionlessly back. "It had to be done. Never the less, it seems that Noah is on the northeast side of the city."

This time, the blinking dot on the screen was subject to Rex's paranoid musings as he eyed it suspiciously. "How do we know the chip didn't fall off of him when the birds got him?"

Agent Six hesitated, though it was impossible to tell, and spoke. "The chip was implanted underneath his diaphragm. If Noah appeared ready to betray Providence, the leaders can activate the chip. It'll release an electric charge that will paralyze his diaphragm, lungs, and heart, killing him instantly."

Rex grew paler as he spoke, until he was a gray tone underneath his natural tan. The stare he gave Six was angry and horrified. "That's terrible! Why didn't he tell me?"

"Passing information about the chip to anyone not authorized to hear about is considered betraying Providence. I'm only telling you now because I can get away with it and Noah's missing. If Noah told you, however, you would've told someone else or confronted White Knight. Then Noah would be killed for telling his friend something he deserved to know." That shut Rex up quickly and he glared moodily at the damn blinking dot.

"Can we go save him now?"

Agent Six grimaced at his snappish question and stood. "Yes, we can."

* * *

><p>They found the nest on a skyscraper in the northeast part of town. Now that they knew that there were two birds to deal with, Rex and Agent Six had little trouble in capturing and curing them. Once they stepped onto the nest, all of the apprehensions Rex had felt disappeared. Noah was sleeping in the corner of the nest, with feathers surrounding him to stay warm.<p>

The teen evo threw himself at his friend and clung to him. "Noah!" As the blonde was startled awake, Rex grinned and nuzzled his friend and partner. He had been so worried; what if those birds did something? "Are you okay? Why did the birds take you?"

"What? Whoa, slow down Rex, I need a chance to think." Noah sat up and Rex whined at being partially dislodged and clung tighter to the blonde. "For your questions, I'm fine and they took me so I could baby-sit for them."

"Oh okay I'm glad you're – wait…what?" Rex pulled away a little to stare at him blankly. The _birds_…wanted Noah…to baby-sit?

A chirping sound answered his incomplete question and the evo started as he felt two small grips tugging on the back of his jacket. Rex looked down at what he first thought were feathers and saw two pairs of black eyes staring (more glaring) up at him. The stares were coming from a pair of hatchlings, both of which looked like miniature versions of what the smaller more colorful bird evo looked like.

"Rex, meet Aric and Ulric. They hatched recently and their parents wanted someone to watch them while they hunted." The blonde had gestured to each bird as he said their names and they puffed up proudly when introduced.

Rex stared at them before giving Noah an incredulous stare. "Their names are Aric and Ulric? How do they understand you? Why do you know the parents wanted you to _baby-sit_?"

The human had the decency to look sheepish and scratched the back of his head. "Well, technically their names are…um…" he then proceeded to make two whistling sounds, the first growing to a high-pitch and the second having more of a trill to it. At the sounds, the birds whistled back happily, hopping up and down beside the blonde.

Noah began to blush as Rex slowly started to gape at him. "They understand me because they were hatched as evos and have more advanced brain chemistries. And why I understood their parents…um…my mom was once really big into ornithology and would drag me out to go birdwatching with her. I figured out that if you whistle in a certain tone or key birds will respond differently, so I learned how to, essentially, speak bird."

Rex continued to gape at him. "You're messing with me, right?" he asked weakly.

The embarrassed look on Noah's face grew, but a little indignation appeared as well. "No, I'm not, Rex. I can understand what a bird is expressing based on the way they chirp or trill, and can mimic it to speak with them." The skeptical look on the evo's face didn't fade, however, and the indignant look on Noah's face grew until he let out a high and sharp whistle.

The birds responded immediately by hissing and throwing themselves at Rex. The attack caught him off guard and the teen fell with two angry birds a little bigger than his head jumping on his stomach. He coughed in an attempt to regain his breath and looked at the still offended Noah. "Okay, I believe you, now call them off!" he wheezed.

Noah glared at him a little still, then sighed and let out a soft coo. Aric and Ulric stopped right away, although you didn't need to be a genius to see their reluctance to do so. They let out a coo back and hopped over to the blonde, pushing their beaks against his chest affectionately.

Rex grunted and sat back up, then looked at Noah. The embarrassed look on his face had softened as he crooned to the hatchlings, but it was still there, along with another look. Shame. The teen evo winced and looked down. He probably just humiliated Noah by all but laughing at his confession.

The Hispanic teen looked at the blonde, and allowed his guilt to show. "I'm sorry, Noah. I didn't mean to not believe you; it just sounds strange."

Noah glared back, but the bite in it was gone as he accepted the apology. "So a teenage boy who can form machines from his body _doesn't_ sound weird?"

Rex rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, sensing the teasing tone the question came with. "That's true. So, should I cure them now, or what?"

The blonde's face immediately paled at the question and he held the birds closer. "They can't be cured, Rex. They were born as evos; they don't have another form to revert to. But their nanites are stable; doesn't that mean they can be left alone?"

Rex sighed and stared at the birds. He didn't have an opinion of them, if anything he slightly disliked them for attacking him, but Noah liked them, so… "I guess they can be left alone. Right, Six?"

The previously forgotten agent raised his eyebrow, but shrugged. "I guess. This is the first time we've seen something like this, to be honest."

Noah grinned and stood up, Aric and Ulric on either shoulder. Rex smirked at the sight, but stood beside his friend and ruffled his hair. "Great! Does that mean I can keep them?"

"No." The curt denial made Noah's face crumble, and he stared at Agent Six pathetically. The previously raised eyebrow twitched a little at the sad puppy dog look, and he sighed. "Tell you what. If you can make the birds appear with us at the Providence HQ, without them touching you, they can stay with you."

Noah grinned eagerly and made the sound, and the birds took off immediately and hovered a few feet over the blonde's head. Rex laughed at Noah's "kid in a candy store" look and threw his arm over the other teen's shoulders.

"Come on, mother hen," he teased. "Time to get back to the nest."

Noah blushed at the light teasing and elbowed his friend gently. "Shut up," he mumbled. Rex just laughed and nuzzled his friend's hair contently, glad to have him back.

As they returned to the ground and started heading back the base, Noah tilted his head back and hummed. The humming grew to whistling, and soon the three were sedately walking with a tune playing on the wind. Rex hummed along quietly, but turned to give his friend an odd look. "Why are you doing that?"

Noah gave a happy and mischievous smile back. "No reason. Just felt like whistling to the sky." The twin shadows that glided over head answered the rest of the question, and Rex just chuckled and tightened his hold on his human partner.

Needless to say, Noah won the bet and Providence was unwillingly given company mascots.

* * *

><p>To be honest, when I later imagined the confrontation between the bird and Noah, it mirrored the little confrontation between human form Latias and Latios in Pokemon Heroes. Oops. ^.^<p>

The larger/duller color and smaller/more colorful thing: in the bird world, the females are often larger (I think to protect the nest and eggs) while the males are more colorful (to attract mates). So Aric and Ulric are male.

Aric and Ulric: baby name websites say they mean "forever or alone, ruler" and "power of the home" respectively. Both names have ties to the name Alaric, which mean "noble, regal ruler". I thought it would go well with Rex, which means "king" and Noah, which can mean "peace", or "peaceful". Actually, Noah can mean _a lot_ of things, but I'll just give you those two.

Since I've been interested in Generator Rex for all of five days, and the pairing itself is not popular yet, the Noex in this is rather small since I'm just kind of testing the water. Once I feel more comfortable, you may be able to expect more from me. I also have not seen that many episodes. OTL

Sorry this story is so random, I wanted to go a little into Noah's smaller abilities and past that I'm starting to create.

Please review.

Ja ne!


End file.
